jack_millers_webpage_of_disneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Daisy Duck
“''I don't like magic anymore... I wanna go shopping!” ―Daisy Duck. '''Daisy Duck' is one of Walt Disney's cartoon characters. She was created as a female counterpart to and girlfriend for Donald Duck, and first appeared in the short Mr. Duck Steps Out in 1940. Daisy has Donald's temper but has far greater control of it (although on occasions her temper can burst out and she can get into rages similar to Donald's), and tends to be more sophisticated than her boyfriend. She can be rather annoying and pushy. Originally a minor character featured on special occasions in cartoons starring Donald Duck, Daisy would eventually become a recurring character in Disney productions, joining the likes of Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, the aforementioned Donald and Pluto, as one of the company's primary stars; making appearances in all forms of media around the world. Background Personality Daisy is the beautiful girlfriend of Donald Duck and best friend of Minnie Mouse. Like Donald, she is capable of going into rages when upset, and can arguably considered more dangerous than Donald. Despite this, she manages to keep her temper down a lot better. In early appearances, Daisy was shown to be a loving girlfriend; always there for Donald, but always having the tendency to nag in an attempt to change Donald's way for the better. She has faith in her boyfriend, knowing her importance to him will be the driving force in handling the duck's explosive temper. In later years, Daisy became more than just a high maintenance female version of Donald, but a fun-loving, and fashion forward diva. She often annoys her friends being that she loves to talk, is easily bored, and, at times, can overstay her welcome. Even Donald would occasionally find her to be a nuisance. She loves the spotlight and can be very competitive, but always looks for the best way to apologize, knowing her right and wrongs, and is shown to love and care for her friends deeply. A lover of glamour, she's shown to be worldly, sophisticated, wellbred and loves to be "surrounded by pretty things." Her confidence and aggressiveness point a sharp contrast to Minnie's shy, more demure personality. Her enthusiastic nature can get her to act a bit silly and ditzy, but she's actually quite mature when she needs to be. She's someone whose fiercely determined and strives to get what she wants by any means. Voice Daisy Duck has been voiced by several different voice actors over the years, yet by far the most extensive work has been done by Tress MacNeille, who took on the role in 1999. Like Donald Duck, Daisy was voiced by Clarence Nash, who also provided Donald's voice, in her debut in Mr. Duck Steps Out. As such Daisy's first voice was a "duck voice" similar to Donald's yet pitched higher. For Daisy's second appearance Gloria Blondell took over, marking the debut of Daisy's "normal" voices. Blondell would voice Daisy for six of her nine speaking appearances during the classic shorts era. Daisy's third voice was Ruth Clifford who voiced the character only once in Donald's Dream Voice (1948). After Blondell returned for one more performance, Vivi Janiss voiced Daisy (and also her mother) in her final classic cartoon, Donald's Diary (1954). Janet Waldo voiced Daisy in the 1974 Disneyland record album An Adaptation of Dickens' Christmas Carol, Performed by The Walt Disney Players. In 1983 Daisy was voiced by Patricia Parris in Mickey's Christmas Carol. Daisy was also voiced by Tony Anselmo in Down and Out with Donald Duck. Daisy was then voiced by Kath Soucie throughout her first regular television series Quack Pack (1996). In 1998 Daisy was voiced by Diane Michelle in the 1998 anthology film The Spirit of Mickey. Also in Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) along with Tress MacNeille. In 1999, Tress MacNeille took over as Daisy's full-time voice. MacNeille has voiced Daisy in the television series Mickey Mouse Works, House of Mouse, and Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. MacNeille has also voiced Daisy in television specials and movies. Daisy was also voiced by Russi Taylor (who voices Minnie Mouse) in Fantasia 2000, although she had no lines just a scream.